The Blooming Rose
by Joejoethebro
Summary: Sonic is fed up with Eggman and his antics, he plans on facing him once and for all, however, he must encounter the one he loves most of in this world, to actually do so...
1. The encounter

Sonic was running around Green Hill Zone, he was determined, he needed to save his friends from the evil egg shaped menace that is Robotnik! "That Eggman!" Sonic whispered under his breathe while still in mid-run, Suddenly, our Hero closed into a stop, with a gaping jaw, and enlarged eyes, he stared, his friend Amy had been Roboticized...

"You can't escape my Love Sonic..." She exclaimed, Sonic smirked "Is that love gonna kill me, now?" Not expecting a response, he tried to Spin-Dash into her, hoping to set her free, however, Amy drew out her very Techno themed Piko Piko Hammer, "Kill you?" She said in a menacing voice "I dunno, but I'll enjoy our final moments!" Sonic shrugged and thought about many things, many MANY things, but the one thing that popped in his head was...why? "Why does Amy keep coming back at me every time, Why does Eggman keep fighting...Why do I keep fighting...?" He thought

Sonic then looks into the eyes of of the Roboticized Amy Rose, "Yes, I see why..." Amy then throws her Hammer into Sonic, But time just seemed to slow down for Sonic, he easily avoided the Hammer, but this wasn't Chaos Control, no.. Time just seemed slower to Sonic, appearing as if he completely switched into another person

"This..This is why I keep fighting!" Sonic exclaimed out loud, "WHAT!?" Robotocized Amy said in surprise, "The things Robotnik has done to you...THE THINGS HE HAS DONE TO THE PEOPLE I COULDN'T SAVE!" Sonic then appeared behind Amy, Sonic then kicks her so hard that her metallic shell peels off and Amy's soul and body are free once more, "THIS IS WHY I HAVE TO KEEP ON FIGHTING!" Sonic exclaimed

Sonic then looked down at an Amy cringing and covered in ash, Sonic lends a hand to help her up, Amy looks deeply into Sonic's eyes, she begins to cry, "THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU SONIC!" Amy then wraps her arms around Sonic, "I LOVE YOU, AND NOBODY ELSE, DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" She cries deeply into Sonic's chest

Sonic leans over to Amy's ear, and whispers..."I'm sorry" Amy looks up at Sonic in shock, and the once tight grip of a Python slowly faded into nothingness, "W..what?" Amy exclaimed, "You have to be joking, right!?" Sonic glanced at Amy, "There...There is somebody else, Amy..." Sonic informed sadly, Amy backed away from Sonic, and laid on her knees "N..no..." It looked as if Amy was fading into a cold death, "And..." Sonic began

But Sonic suddenly stopped what he was about to say, Amy then got up and leered at Sonic, "And?" Amy asked with rage, Sonic stuttered "An...And.." Amy was furious, "And? AND WHAT, SONIC!?" Sonic didn't respond, Amy stomped towards Sonic, "AND WHAT!?" Sonic then changed his facial expression, and stared deep into Amy...


	2. Love Blossoms

"AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!" Sonic screamed into Amy's ear, Amy then sneezed blood from the impact of Sonic's booming voice of Whitney Houston, "GAH!111" Amy said with pain and pleasure, But then, from beyond the the sky, no, not even the sky, more like the ozone layer, yeah, yes the ozone layer, from the OZONE layer descended from the heavens came JOHN CENA! Who then appeared behind Amy, "OH NO, PLEASE SPARE MY ASS!" Amy inquired, "John Cena takes no prisoners" he exclaimed, he then rubbed and squeezed his own nipples, so tender and hard, they were, that the gushed Mountain Dew, (FUN FACT: Mountain Dew is highly corrosive to characters in bad fanfics from idiots)

Dat Dew got all over Amy and she was just dripping wet, Then she melted until she was a rich buttery froth of Strawberry Milllk, Yum, John Cena looked at Sonic, and Sonic looked back at John Cena, Sonic was blushing, "You SAVED me.." Sonic said, "Of Course, I'd do anything for you" John Cena responded "My sweet prince" He walked over to him, and then he tapped Sonic's butt

Sonic cringed "CENA-SENPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" John Cena looked at Sonic "You heard what I said before, no?" John Cena gazed into Sonic, "John Cena takes no prisoners" John Cena started groping Sanic's muscular butt, "Uguu 3 " Sonic shouted, little did Sanic know, this was all necessary for "The Plan"

John Cena teleported Sanic to a Giant mechanical Space Dildo in space, did I mention it was in Space, because if I didn't I apologize for not telling you, but they were in space, meanwhile in space John Cena and Sanic where in a Space dildo in Space, "Where are we?" Sanic asked, John Cena opened his mouth as if he was about to respond, which he did, but all that came out was your tears for thinking this was going to be a heart warming and ass tappin Sonamy fanfic, with actual relevance in your heart

Sanic hears a voice from the Hall of the giant Space Dildo in Space, "What he meant to say was, This is the B.M.S.F.A" The voice said, "Okay..And what does that stand for?" Sanic asked, The Voice came out of the hall revealing himself as a Brown haired Glasses wearing geek, In a deep manly voice, This person said "It stands for Brandon Mankey's Super Fruity Adventure!" Sanic was in shock

"& Knuckles!" Sanic's face began to stretch out of excitement

"Featuring Dante" Sanic felt a passion in his Dong

"From the Hood" Sanic's Dong began to expand, but not by a lot

"And I am Brandon Mankey!" When he said that, Sanic's Dong expanded beyond it's limit, that was the longest his Dong ever expanded, ever

"ZOMG SO KOOL, Y AM I HERE!?" Sanic exclaimed, Brandon Mankey fixed his glasses upward and glared at Sanic, "Oh I think you know why..." Brandon Mankey began to smirk, "Im assembling a team to stop a higher being from destroying us all..." Sanic didn't look too worried, until he looked at John Cena who was sweating his balls off from being 2SP00KED, then Sanic's DONG decreased 5 times that day...

"Dont worry though, you aren't alone!" Sanic gazed into his fearless leader, "Ya mean, YOU are coming with us!" Sanic was filled with joy, "No" Said Brandon Mankey, "I am already kil" He said, "Wha-" Sanic was about to ask until BRANDON M NKEY WAS PHAZED BY PHAZE BUT IT WAS NU PHAZE AT ALL, T'WAS BRANDON MANKEY THAT ENDED THE LIFE OF BRANDON MANKEY!

Sanic and John Cena were sad, at Brandon Mankey's funeral, they danced on his grave because they got a new person to replace Brandon Mankey, his name was Brandon Mankey, and he was Rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, Tougher than leather! But new Brandon Mankey didnt help them, instead he would rather stay at home and Watch Keeping up with the Kardashians

Will Brandon Mankey ever help our 2 Heroes? Will Amy return, and just who is this "Higher Being" and who will the B.M.S.F.A hire to help them in this war? Find out..NEXT TIME, ON DRAGON BALL Z!


End file.
